disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Diary
'Luna Diary '''is the 4th episode of Season 30. Summary Romeo and Night Ninja steal Luna Girl’s secret diary so they can read all her personal thoughts and secrets just to find her weaknesses. Now the PJ Masks must get her diary back from them before all of Luna Girl’s thoughts and secrets are out! Plot The episode begins with Luna Girl helping the PJ Masks get some harvest loon eggs back from Romeo and Night Ninja. Luna Girl was fed up by them sabotaging the magical animals of the Fantasy Forest and their eggs, as she used her Luna Magnet’s beam to freeze both Romeo and Night Ninja. Then as they were caught in the beam, Luna Girl laughed and spun them around until she lets go of the button and the beam shuts off, sending both the nighttime villain boys flying and screaming in unison, “WE’LL GET YOU FOR THIS, LUNA GIRL!!!” and their minions ran to catch them. After they were finally out of the Fantasy Forest once again, Luna Girl helped return the harvest loon mother’s eggs back and soon they started to hatch, and out came some cute baby harvest loon chicks. Luna Girl, Catboy, Gekko, and Owlette couldn’t help how cute they were while the moths got a bit jealous, but they had to admit, the chicks were pretty cute. Finally, it was time to call it a night as the PJ Masks waved goodbye and goodnight to Luna Girl and her moths and they all went their separate ways. In the sky, Romeo and Night Ninja were still flying until they crash landed... into Luna Girl’s bedroom! The two nighttime villains groaned as Night Ninja groggily got up from crashing into a bookcase and Romeo had landed on Luna Girl’s bed, where he had stuck on his face was some kind of black and purple book with moon and stars decorations and has a title that says “Luna’s Diary” on the cover, a silver ribbon with a moth decoration on the end sticking out of it, and there was a black pen with a crystal crescent moon on the spine of it with a black strap holding it. Then, reading the title, Romeo’s eyes widened as he realizes that it’s Luna Girl’s diary, and declares that he and Night Ninja should go back to his mansion to make some cupcakes and read it. Night Ninja liked that idea because if he and Romeo read Luna Girl’s diary to find out her secrets, then they can maybe finally get Luna Girl out of their way. However, they didn’t know how to open it until Night Ninja flip opens the moon decoration to find a little moon key inside. They can use it to open the diary, but before they could do that, the two heard the sound of moths and Luna Girl’s Luna Board hovering as they ran to the window to see that Luna Girl and her moths are coming back to her room! They escaped through the window with Luna Girl’s diary, just in time before they arrived. As Luna Girl and her moths were back in her room, her moths went to rest in their moth beds while Luna Girl took off her mask from her eyes and changed from her villain suit into her nightgown. Then, she stretched her arms and lets out a yawn before heading to bed. She climbed on top and she drifted off to sleep, but woke when she realized that she forgot something: to write down everything about her night in her diary. Luna Girl brought her hand under her pillows to find it as she wanted to remember the night she had with the PJ Masks, but as her hand was looking for her diary, she felt nothing! With a gasp, Luna Girl lifted her pillows to find her diary! But it wasn’t there at all, it was gone! She then screamed, “MY DIARY!!!!”, and her scream was so loud, that it made the ground shake, it made Romeo and Night Ninja jolt up from a bush they were hiding in, and it even woke up her parents as they came in to ask their daughter what was wrong. While Luna Girl was frantically explaining to her parents that her diary is missing, Romeo and Night Ninja still had her diary with them just when their minions arrived to their rescue, and they make their getaway. The next morning, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were walking to school together when Greg spotted one of Luna Girl’s moths fluttering frantically towards him and his friends. Amaya asked it what was wrong but they couldn’t understand what the moth was saying, due to it’s moth language. All they know is that it looked worried and that Luna Girl needs help. The PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Later that night, Connor, Amaya, and Greg transformed into their PJ Mask forms and headed to HQ. When they arrived, Catboy checked the PJ Picture Player just to see that Luna Girl and her moths were searching all over town for something and they looked anxious. Whatever they were looking for, the PJ Masks will have to help find it as they took the Gecko Mobile and they drove onto the streets. They soon arrive at the main street to find Luna Girl and her moths searching in the bushes as they heard her say “Keep searching, moths. It’s gotta be around here somewhere! I can’t stop until we find it!” The PJ Masks all exchanged confused and worried looks with each other. Luna Girl turns to see the PJ Masks and she was relieved that they’ve come to help her, but Catboy only asked her what she was looking for. With a sigh, Luna Girl explains that she and her moths are looking for her missing diary because it suddenly disappeared last night when they returned home, and she needs the PJ Masks’ help to find it as they happily accept to help since you shouldn’t read someone’s private thoughts in someone else’s diary because it’s wrong. Meanwhile, in the Lane, Romeo and Night Ninja have opened Luna Girl’s stolen diary with it’s moon key while their minions were keeping an eye on the PJ Masks or Luna Girl and her moths. Romeo soon starts at the first page where he finds drawings of flowers, lizards, moths, and even a heart with the initials "LG + G", but ignores it as he doesn't find that interesting. Just then, Night ninja snatches the diary out of Romeo's hands and tries to find one of Luna girl's weaknesses until the Ninjalinos took it from him and try to find one interesting entry they can read, then Robot takes it but one of the Ninjalinos snatches it away, and finally Night Ninja takes the diary away from it as he snaps at his Ninjalinos that only he and Romeo can read Luna Girl's diary as he drops it into Romeo's hands. Then as Romeo got Luna Girl's diary back, he finds an entry in the diary of Gekko giving her her first New Year’s kiss and New Year’s present on New Year’s Day, and them going to the Valentine’s Day Carnival together. The nighttime villain boys and their minions were enjoying this and they laughed on, then teased Luna Girl by singing together, “Luna and Gekko sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Just then, Robot notices a series of flattering anime drawings of Romeo, which turns out to be an anime flip-animation of him walking in the Fantasy Forest, when suddenly, a sea lion appears to eat him, then spits him out of his mouth that got him covered in saliva, and then Romeo gets hit by a bolt of lightning before becoming a pile of dust, and being blown away by a gust of wind. Night Ninja, the Ninjalinos, and Robot find it very funny, but Romeo is angered by the animations. Back at streets, Luna Girl showed the same anger as Gekko tells her to not worry and that he, Catboy, Owlette, and the moths are working on finding her diary, but they didn’t have much success. Luna Girl wanted to go into a tantrum, but she felt herself beginning to cry and states that she wants her diary back. Then before Gekko could stop her, Luna Girl flew off on her Luna Board in tears, her moths following to cheer her up. The PJ Masks have to find Luna Girl’s diary and fast, but it could be anywhere in such a big town like Disney Junior Town. So Owlette decides to fly up and scan the town with her owl eyes, but still, she couldn’t find the scoundrels anywhere! Where could it be? While Owlette kept looking, Gekko had a feeling in his gut that Luna Girl’s diary didn’t just disappear, it was stolen, and he thinks that he knows who took it as he went into the Gecko Mobile to find the diary thieves and get the diary back for Luna Girl himself. Meanwhile, after Romeo and Night Ninja were reading the diary even more, Robot implores to his friends they should return it, but Romeo and Night Ninja look like they don’t wanna return it for that they were too busy reading and laughing at the diary’s entries, but before they could turn to the next page, they heard the sound of the Gecko Mobile. Then, the Gecko Mobile appears and Gekko catches them red-handed. But before he can do anything, the Ninjalinos threw sticky splats at Gekko, who used his super gecko shield to block the attacks, but then his feet were sticky splat stuck! Night Ninja and Romeo then shanghais Gekko and has him tied to a tree with rope and sticky splats. After they and their minions get away with Luna Girl’s diary, Gekko heard Catboy and Owlette’s voices as they arrived to help free him and Gekko tells them that Romeo and Night Ninja have the diary. That was not good, because if they read every entry until they find her weaknesses, who knows what they might plan up to take down Luna Girl? The PJ Masks have to get her diary back before they were too late, as they went back to the Gecko Mobile to catch the villains. Later, at the park, Romeo and Night Ninja continued reading Luna Girl’s diary and laughing, on and on. But just when they were about to turn to the next page, the PJ Masks in the Gecko Mobile arrived to stop them as Gekko orders them to give back Luna Girl’s diary. With a scoff and mocking laughter, Romeo replies that he and Night Ninja can’t do that until they find out more about Luna Girl’s secrets and weaknesses, and if the PJ Masks ever think about getting any closer to them, Romeo holds up Luna Girl’s diary and opens it to grab one of it’s pages as he gives them the explanation: he’s going to rip every page of the diary, then drop them into the lake, and let them sink to the bottom. Gekko screamed “No!” as he ran towards Romeo without thinking and just like Romeo explained to the PJ Masks, he was going to rip a page out of the diary, and Gekko could see a little tear forming on it. Then, just before Romeo could rip the page off, Gekko stops him and Romeo outstretched his arm with the diary in his hand so Gekko wouldn’t reach for it. Then while the two were fighting over Luna Girl’s diary, it slipped out of Romeo’s hand and it was falling straight down to the lake! Quickly, Gekko shouts to Owlette to catch it as she dove down and caught the diary just in time before it splashed into the water. After Owlette saved Luna Girl's diary, she hands it to Gekko, but it wasn't long before Luna Girl and her moths arrived to have them discover that Gekko has her diary. Luna Girl, heart-brokened, asked Gekko how he could steal her diary from her as Gekko explained to her that he, Owlette, and Catboy didn't take it from her, but Romeo and Night Ninja did. Luna Girl then claims her diary from him and looked through the pages just to find proof that her former friends did take it from her. Finally, after Luna Girl looked through the pages of her diary, she found oil grease stains and ninja fingerprints all over them. The PJ Masks were right about Romeo and Night Ninja reading her diary as Luna Girl fumed! Romeo hisses at Night Ninja and Night Ninja hisses back to him that he found Luna Girl's diary in the first place, and just before Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions can have a chance to escape, Luna Girl angrily takes out her Luna Magnet, shot a Luna Beam at Romeo and Night Ninja, which traps them, and just like last night, she spun them around, then lets go of the button and it releases Romeo and Night Ninja as they were sent flying again, and their minions have to follow them to catch them. After they were gone, Luna Girl thanks the PJ Masks and apologizes to Gekko for accusing him for stealing her diary. She should’ve known that he and his friends would never do that. Smiling, Gekko forgives her and he, Catboy, Owlette, and even Luna Girl all shouted hooray, cause in the night, they saved the day! Later, in her bedroom, Luna Girl writes a new entry in her diary after it was cleaned and fixed while her moths watched her happily write down in the pages. After she was done, Luna Girl double secures her diary with some moon power and puts it under her pillow and goes to get changed into her nightgown before going back to sleep, and hoping that tomorrow, the next night will be much better than this night, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: To steal the Harvest Loon eggs (failed) and steal Luna Girl’s diary (failed) Characters * Luna Girl * Romeo * Night Ninja * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Moths * Ninjalinos * Robots Fantasy Forest animals * Harvest Loon Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the trasnscript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 30 images Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop's crew Category:Complete Season 30 episodes Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Moths images Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Season 30 episodes based on cartoons